nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grave
'"The Grave" '''is the thirty-eighth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 116th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 7, 2014. In the episode, Deeba goes to Gallifreyan Crypt to vent her feelings, but she finds much more in the dark chamber. The Episode The Gallifreyan Crypt was closed for the evening. Its public viewing hours were from 8am to 6pm. The architecture was designed by some of the leading architects in VMK. They painstakingly spent months to erect a proper final burial place for the Gallifreyans. Along the east wall, six blue soldier statues marked the burial grounds of Sam, Elena, Felicia, Douglas, Hannibal, and Alexander Gallifreyan. Though the crypt was exteriorly beautiful, it was small. Tamara had recently been told that there wouldn't be enough room for another body, especially with the red shrine to Gallifreyan occupying the Northern Wall. Deeba hoped no one else died. No more plots could be used. Not yet. She remembered the day the architect came to get Elena's approval on the blueprints. She slipped in through the secret back entrance. Deeba set small hearts in front of each of the graves. She turned to Gallifreyan's. It was by far the most beautiful. Set against a stunning sunset mural, a stalwart red soldier towered over a pyramid of peppermints. There was a warm fireplace to the left of the monument and two thrones in front to symbolize Harvey Dugood and Calvin Orrupt. Gallifreyan's will requested that those who served in the defeat in Katarina would never be forgotten. Deeba sat in one of the thrones. The crypt was dark, but she dare not turn on the lights. She did not want to be caught. Deeba walked over to Elena's grave. "Hey..." Deeba said. She took off her backpack. "I tried, Grandma. I really did. Xerxes. Operation Blele. All that stuff. But I don't know. I don't know. I think I know more about Xerxes than you did...but I need you here. I need you all here..." Deeba sat on the bench between her great-grandparents' graves. "I'm so lost. I'm so alone," she continued to no one, "This...Cult of Gallifrey...I think I found it at Tsereve Mountain but the leader wants to kill people. I thought the Cult's aim was peace. I'm trying to tie all the pieces together. The Archduke escaped from VMK; that could be important. And..." Deeba swallowed. "Marie. I can never find her! She appears to ruin my life further and then disappears! I HATE her! I want to find her! I want her...I want her dead!" Deeba realized she was white-knuckled as she gripped her backpack. "Oh." Deeba dropped the backpack. Its contents spilled out. She saw her camera. Smiling, she took pictures of each statue. "Your hat is crooked, Alex," she said with a grin. She walked to stand next to a gumdrop so she could get a full-on shot of Gallifreyan's statue. "And you..." Deeba laughed. "You don't even have a hat, Galli." Deeba opened her backpack and removed the Cult of Gallifrey Hat. She inspected the wheel design on the interior embroidery again. "I don't know what this means either. It might not even be that important. Grace was ready to kill me the moment she saw it, but she might have been mistaken? Maybe the guy who made these hats just like to put a symbol?" Deeba stood on the bench and, checking for no guards, ascended the peppermint pyramid. Standing on her tiptoes, Deeba put the hat on Gallifreyan's statue's head. "There," Deeba said. She jumped onto the bench. "Elena." Deeba spun around. Who said that? "Hello?" Deeba said, reaching in her backpack for something sharp. She found a pencil. Great, she thought. "I'm sorry, Elena. There's something I need you to do." That was Gallifreyan's voice. Deeba turned around. The statue was speaking. "We live. I never told you and I'm sorry. In Storybookand, in the Hollow Elm, we have our spark. Go there at your nearest convenience." Deeba felt a tear fall. Her arm was outstretched, as if she could touch Gallifreyan. "And Elena," Gallifreyan said, "I love you." The statue's mouth closed and Elena's hat popped off the top. Deeba saw the wheel design carved into the statue's head. Deeba retrieved Elena's hat. "The Cult is alive," Deeba breathed, "Tsereve is a fake. The Cult didn't fall!" "Oh it did, sweetie." Deeba looked back at Gallifreyan's statue. The mouth didn't move. Deeba whirled around. A guard was leaning on the arch. "Of all the people I expected to have broken in here tonight, I did not expect Deeba Gallifreyan." The guard approached her. Deeba backed up. "Now, now, I'm not going to turn you in. It's an honor to meet you, missus." Deeba nodded. "Since you're not going to ask, I heard all...of that. Who knew the statue could speak?" "Forget what you heard," Deeba said, "It wasn't meant for your ears." "Nor yours," the guard said. Deeba didn't say anything. The guard took the hat and tossed it in the air. "These are very comfortable hats, you know. I miss wearing them." "You...." Deeba said, "Are in the Cult of Gallifrey?" "Eh, not exactly. I have a friend who is." "Who is that?" Deeba asked. "Spoilers," the guard said. He scratched his forehead. "Anyway, like you said, the Cult is alive, but it did fall. It splintered across the world and its remnants were picked up by the wrong person. I think you may have met that person." "Mona." "Sure," the guard said. That didn't sound too convincing, Deeba thought. How did she know she could trust this guy? "I'm going to go," Deeba said, "I have..." "I'm supposed to give you this," the guard said. He pulled a red envelope seemingly out of no where. "Good luck, Deeba." Deeba took the envelope. It was very familiar. The lights in the chamber flooded. Alarms blared. Deeba stared at the guard. He smiled happily. "Ah! They've found us! We better run!" "What?!" Deeba cried, "Aren't you a guard?" "Not quite!" he shouted hurrying toward the back exit. Deeba followed. The door popped open. "Go, Deeba! I pray we meet again! I'll hold them for you. GO!" "But who are you?!" Deeba yelled over the sirens as she started into the exit. The man smiled. "Remember me!" He slammed the exit. The sirens became silent. Deeba turned and ran. STORYBOOKLAND Deeba hid in a bush to read the letter the man in the crypt gave her. It was as she suspected: a letter from the Cult of Gallifrey. It was dark red, addressed to her in gold letters. On the back, the envelope was held together by the wheel design. Only there was something different. Whereas on her first letter, the teal sector was darker than the others, it was the purple sector this time that was darker. She opened it. "Deeba," she read, "I'm writing to you because time is running out. I know that sounds dramatic, but you'll soon find that it always is with us. If my friend has done as he said, you should have received this after hearing our current location. Go there at your nearest convenience. Go alone. And stay away from Tsereve Mountain. Good luck." It was unsigned. Deeba crawled out of the bush. She knew what the Hollow Elm was. It was a disgusting, dilapidated, old tree over by the path to SWITCH. There were signs tacked all over it. It was only now that Deeba saw that one of the signs had a miniature wheel carved into it. Deeba pushed on it. Nothing. Deeba tried the hat. She lined up the sectors and the tree split open. Making sure no one saw her, Deeba descended into darkness. ABANDONED HEADQUARTERS Deeba followed a staircase to the bottom. She stared. It was empty. Destroyed, looted, almost everything seemed to be gone. "Deeba," someone said breathlessly. Deeba peered into the shadows. "Who are you?" Deeba asked. An elderly woman shuffled into the light. She had light whispery hair and a golden smile. "I'm the last survivor of the Cult of Gallifrey. I've been waiting for this moment. My name is Lily." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Six of the seven Gallifreyans buried in the Crypt died in this season (Elena, Felicia, Douglas, Hannibal, Alexander, and Gallifreyan). The only other is Gallifreyan's husband, Sam, who has yet to make an appearance in the series. Because Elena's hat was placed atop Gallifreyan's head, the message she spoke was for Elena. This episode introduced another "shadow" character (one of whom the identity is unknown). Lily, previously thought to have died in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey," is alive, 91 years old, and the leader of the dead Cult of Gallifrey. References The guard saying "sweetie" is a reference to Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time. "Spoilers" is a reference to River Song. Trivia *Lily's survival has been known since the very beginning of the series. She was originally going to be the person waiting at the top of Tsereve, but producers rewrote it. *The second letter from the Cult of Gallifrey was used to reintroduce the mystery of the letters, the last one being seen in "The Envelope." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes